


New Recruits

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 5, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Set in Season 5 of Arrow. The old team has gone their separate ways except for Felicity. She knows that Oliver needs help in keeping Star City safe, the only problem is Oliver. Will a new recruit help Oliver begin to heal or will Oliver’s stubbornness sabotage his efforts to save his city.





	New Recruits

Felicity studied the information on the screens in front of her, out of all the ‘vigilantes’ that had popped up in Star City over the last year, the two displayed showed the most promise. Y/F/N Y/L/N, life long resident of The Glades, a girl whose mother worked two jobs to keep her kids fed and a roof over their heads after the father had been killed in a robbery gone wrong. Y/N had excelled in school, getting into med school with a scholarship.  She dropped out when she discovered her family had died in the quake, returning to her roots. Felicity shook her head sadly, instead of lashing out against the Queen family though, she took to the streets to defend those weaker than the thugs who tried to take over.

“Curtis, what do you think you are doing?” Felicity chuckled at the sight of her former R & D developer attempting the salmon ladder that Oliver set up for training.

“This can’t be that hard, I’m an engineer, a bio-chemist and not to brag but I’m a genius,” Curtis replied. He placed the metal bar on one of the rungs above his head. He gripped the bar tightly, swinging his body once, twice, then suddenly he jerked the bar up bending his elbows he reached with the bar to place it on the next rung up. He swayed there for a second, before he attempted to go higher, missing the next set and landing on his back on the concrete floor.

“Curtis! Are you alright?” Felicity yelled.

“My pride is the only thing wounded,” Curtis gasped out. “How does he do this?”

“By using your core,” Oliver said walking into the lair. He reached a hand out to Curtis to pull him up from the floor, grabbing the metal bar at the same time. Without even removing his suit jacket, Oliver placed both hands on the bar and with a small jump placed it three rings above his head. He used his momentum to swing forward, bringing his knees up, he slipped the bar free and surged upward, quickly moving up the next three rungs.

“That is so hot..I mean not!” Felicity blushed, her eyes locked on Oliver’s body.

Curtis cocked his head, “No girl, you had it right the first time.” They both sighed when Oliver released his hold on the bar and dropped to the floor landing on both feet.

Oliver turned and smiled at them both, “Curtis, why are you so interested in the ladder?”

“Well, I want to join Team Arrow, Felicity said that you are looking for new recruits. I can handle my own in a fight, I’m a former Olympian and I want to make this city safe.”

Oliver glared at Felicity, “We are not recruiting! I told you to let this go. Thea and John will both be back.”

“Oliver, you can’t keep splitting time between keeping the streets safe and being mayor. As it stands already, Thea is running this city,” Felicity said. “Just take a look at this dossier. Y/F/N Y/L/N, aka Spitfire-she is a feisty thing. She would be a perfect addition to the team.”

“She’s untrained, it would be a mistake. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on doing the job if she was there,” Oliver growled.

“She’s out there every night anyway! Stop being such a stubborn ass! She took on three gangbangers-Los Halcones, tonight, Ollie-and WON!” Felicity growled back.

Oliver looked shocked, “Show me!”

Felicity smiled, she knew she had his interest, she typed quickly on one of her keyboards, pulling up the grainy image of a woman, fighting hand to hand against three large guys. Oliver watched in silence, with a little more training she would be just as good as Thea or Sara he thought. “Where can I find her?”

“At this time of night, she’ll more than likely be around The Triangle. She keeps to that area on most nights,” she said. “So, I did good right? You’ll bring her on the team?”

Oliver grunted as he grabbed his bow, “Curtis if you’re serious, be at HIVE headquarters tomorrow at six p.m.”

Curtis looked on in shock then smiled at Felicity, “This is so exciting!”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “See if you feel the same way tomorrow, he may not shoot one of you,” she grinned.

“S-Shoot me? Like for real?” Curtis stammered.

“Let’s see he shot Roy in the leg, the other guy who we need to get a message to about tomorrow was also shot in the leg,” she replied.

Oliver stopped getting ready, “In my defense, I was only trying to slow Roy down, I didn’t want him to get in my way. As for the other guy-Rene, I think was his name, he got shot because he doesn’t listen!”

“Oh and I forgot you shot Barry in the back-twice!” Felicity grinned at her ex-fiancee.

“Well, Barry was cocky,” Oliver snorted.

“I’m beginning to see a pattern form,” Curtis murmured.

–

Oliver stayed in the shadows while watching the small size woman, patrol the area. He noted that she didn’t carry any weapons which would have to change, Oliver thought. He heard the shrill scream when she did, both of them running towards danger.

The woman slowed down as she got closer to where the scream came from and started to watch her surroundings, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t going to be jumped. She took in the sight before her-two burly Los Halcones were shoving a waitress between them, each of them laughing roughly. Spitfire as Felicity called her scanned the ground, she knew she would need a weapon at least in the beginning, she saw the long piece of rebar laying on the ground she stooped to pick it up. Quietly, she crept up on the back of the abandoned car, cleared her throat loudly, “Why don’t you pick on someone who fights back?”

“Bitch, you better get the hell out of here,” one of the men said angrily. He shoved the sobbing, screaming woman into his friend’s arms and charged towards the woman.

Oliver watched as the man got closer, he was wondering why she was still standing still. He tensed, drawing an arrow from his quiver placing it in the bow, he drew back ready to release it when the woman made her move. She took one step back as the man was almost on top of her, then she moved with an agility that made Oliver marvel.

She jumped up on the roof of the car, seconds before the man crashed into the trunk with a meaty fist clenched. She was only still for a moment before she gracefully launched herself into an aerial, landing to the side of one of the thugs. She swung the rebar and hit him right in the back, which dropped him to his knees. The other thug growled and shoved the woman away, “Run!”, the y/h/c woman yelled as this man charged.

Oliver stepped out of the shadows as he watched what he would later describe as a violent beautiful dance between this small spitfire and two large men. It only took minutes for both men to end up unconscious in front of her. Stepping closer, Oliver froze as she spun around, he held both hands out in peace.

Pressing against his vest, triggering the voice modulator Oliver spoke, “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr, just transferring here.


End file.
